


Time I Was On My Way

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Doctor Who, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when I start asking my friend how to fit a song that has references to Lord of the Rings in with sex hotel, Castiel, and the Doctor. His solution was a sex hotel in Mordor that specializes in whips and chains. My brain feels broken.</p><p>Meme- 7, b, c. Leaves are falling all around, it's time I was on my way. (Sex Hotel- The Doctor & Castiel)</p><p>Step #1 Pick a number between 1 and 10 for the setting.<br/>Step #2 Pick a letter letter between A and K for the character.</p><p>- Pair them up<br/>- Have them travel<br/>- Pick AU or canon<br/>- Add props or music<br/>- 500 word limit (probably)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time I Was On My Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I start asking my friend how to fit a song that has references to Lord of the Rings in with sex hotel, Castiel, and the Doctor. His solution was a sex hotel in Mordor that specializes in whips and chains. My brain feels broken.
> 
> Meme- 7, b, c. Leaves are falling all around, it's time I was on my way. (Sex Hotel- The Doctor & Castiel)
> 
> Step #1 Pick a number between 1 and 10 for the setting.  
> Step #2 Pick a letter letter between A and K for the character.
> 
> \- Pair them up  
> \- Have them travel  
> \- Pick AU or canon  
> \- Add props or music  
> \- 500 word limit (probably)

Middle Earth was the last place the Doctor had expected to run into Castiel. It isn't that Middle Earth was the worst of places; just a hop, skip, and a jump away from Neverland and the Hundred Acre Wood—less second star on the right and straight on til' morning and more... five nebulas to the left, a few parallel universes over, and a couple hundred years down various timelines. A little pocket of the universe where elves exist and rings rule all. The Doctor's come to realize that like all things, if you believe in something enough, somewhere, it comes to life. And considering the vast amounts of belief that humans had in their fantasy worlds, it's surprisingly logical that one day in his early five hundred and forties, he stumbled across a little nook cut into the universe by faith alone.  
  
But alas, Castiel, and the reason that he was muddying Jimmy Novak's trench-coat in a world drenched in _belief._  
  
Less likely is the establishment that the Doctor has discovered him lurking outside of, sheepish and faintly irritable if the scowl on his face is anything to go by. He isn't entirely sure how to go about asking his friend why he's loitering on the steps of a medieval brothel, so quietly, he sidles up beside him and bounces on the heels of his boots. "So, I hear the pipe-weed here is _fantastic._ "


End file.
